December
by 0.2cmpride
Summary: "Tapi kalau kau menghapus bulan Desember kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lho." / BTS. YoonMin.


**December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi tidak suka bulan Desember. Entah kenapa ia selalu berakhir terbaring di rumah sakit setiap bulan terakhir dalam rentang waktu satu tahun tersebut. Setidaknya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir ini, Yoongi terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya di bulan Desember. Dua tahun yang lalu, Yoongi dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena apendisitis. Yoongi yang saat itu sedang berada di Jepang karena pekerjaannya akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke Korea dan menerima pengobatan di Korea.

Tahun lalu, Yoongi kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kali ini murni dikarenakan kelelahan akibat ia terlalu mengutamakan pekerjaannya dibanding kesehatannya. Yoongi itu tipikal pekerja keras nyaris _workaholic_. Rekan-rekan kerjanya tidak akan heran jika Yoongi lebih memilih melewatkan makan siang hanya demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tak jarang Yoongi sampai lembur di kantornya. Pokoknya kalau seharian itu mereka melihat Yoongi berkali-kali minum kopi, artinya Yoongi akan lembur. Hasilnya? Yoongi tumbang karena ia tak cukup baik untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Jimin selaku kekasihnya Min Yoongi harus turun tangan secara langsung memastikan Yoongi benar-benar menjaga asupan gizinya.

.

" _Pokoknya kalau kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit aku akan selalu menyiapkan bekal untukmu!"_

" _Tidak usah repot-repot sayang, aku janji akan merawat diriku dengan baik."_

" _Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?!"_

" _Tapi–"_

 _Ayolah, Yoongi dan Jimin itu sama-sama pegawai kantoran. Pekerjaan mereka sudah banyak dan Yoongi tidak mau merepotkan kekasihnya hanya untuk membuatkannya bekal makan siang._

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"_

 _Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah mengiyakan semua yang Jimin katakan. Kalau tidak begitu, Jimin tidak akan diam dan akan terus menceramahinya. Mendengar ocehan panjang Jimin ketika kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik tentunya akan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Dan seperti yang dokter bilang, ia perlu banyak-banyak istirahat._

" _Iya, sayang. Terserah kau saja. Tapi tolong jangan berisik. Aku butuh istirahat."_

.

Tahun ini, Yoongi lagi-lagi tertimpa kemalangan di bulan Desember. Dua hari yang lalu ia jatuh tersandung pintu kamar hingga melukai telinganya. Untungnya tidak ada luka atau cedera serius pada telinganya. Setidaknya dengan keadaan tersebut Yoongi tidak perlu menginap di rumah sakit.

Kebetulankah? Bahkan semua kejadian Yoongi masuk rumah sakit di bulan Desember itu terlalu kebetulan untuk disebut sebuah kebetulan. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Yoongi pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang _entah kebetulan atau tidak_ terjadi di bulan Desember dan mengharuskannya menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu. Tapi karena kecelakaan tersebut sudah terjadi lama sekali, jadinya Yoongi tidak ambil pusing.

Tidak, sampai Yoongi kembali berurusan dengan rumah sakit di bulan Desember tahun ini.

Yah, setidaknya tahun ini Yoongi lolos dari kutukan (begitu Yoongi menyebutnya) masuk rumah sakit di bulan Desember walaupun tidak lolos dari kutukan beristirahat dari aktivitasnya di bulan Desember.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin menghapus bulan Desember." Kata Yoongi pada Jimin.

Hari itu Jimin dimintai tolong oleh orangtua Yoongi untuk menginap di rumah mereka dan menjaga Yoongi selama beberapa hari. Keluarga Min rupanya hendak menghadiri acara pernikahan sepupunya Yoongi di Daegu, tapi karena kondisi Yoongi yang kurang memungkinkan membuat Yoongi mau tak mau harus beristirahat di Seoul sementara kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya pergi ke Daegu. Padahal Yoongi sudah rindu sekali dengan kampung halamannya.

"Karena tiga tahun berturut-turut harus berurusan dengan rumah sakit?" tanya Jimin.

"Iya." Jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Tapi kalau kau menghapus bulan Desember kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lho." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita pertama kali bertemu di bulan Desember. Ulang tahun Seokjin _hyung_ ingat?"

Ah iya, ulang tahun Seokjin. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jimin? Rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Jimin. Kalau mengingat kembali, rasanya lucu sekali. Waktu itu mereka berdua benar-benar canggung satu sama lain.

"Kita juga pertama kali berkencan di bulan Desember."

"Tanggal dua puluh delapan, bulan Desember. Aku masih ingat dengan baik."

Kalau yang ini Yoongi tidak mungkin lupa. Yoongi masih ingat betul betapa gugupnya dia menyambut kencan pertama. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur baik sebelum dan sesudah kencan pertama mereka. Walaupun saat itu status mereka masih teman tapi _kelewat_ mesra.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita mulai berpacaran di bulan Desember, tepatnya di hari natal tiga tahun lalu?"

"Tentu tidak, sayangku." Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Jimin. "Itu adalah kado natal terindah yang pernah kudapatkan. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya."

"Gombal." Jimin meninju pelan lengan Yoongi sambil tertawa malu-malu. "Jadi apa kau masih mau menghapus bulan Desember?"

"Dan membatalkan pernikahan kita tahun depan? Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru ingat kalau kita akan menikah di bulan Desember juga."

Tadinya Yoongi ingin menetapkan dirinya sebagai pembenci bulan Desember. Tadinya. Salahkan saja kutukan _berurusan-dengan-rumah-sakit-di-bulan-Desember_ yang melekat pada dirinya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Tapi setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Jimin, ia baru sadar kalau kejadian baik juga terjadi di bulan Desember. Berkenalan dengan Jimin, kencan pertama dengan Jimin, berpacaran dengan Jimin, dan akan menikah dengan Jimin. Yoongi tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membenci bulan Desember terlebih jika ada Jimin yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya di bulan Desember.

Semoga saja Desember tahun depan akan menjadi Desember yang membahagiakan untuk Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

apa ini ga jelas banget wkwk. Kepikiran bikin drabble(?) ini gara-gara ada yang bilang Yoongi selalu sakit di bulan Desember. Jadilah begini akhirnya, ngetik ga jelas haha -_-v

get well soon Yoongi!


End file.
